Compounds containing or derived from quinone structures (i.e., “quinone derived compounds”) play a variety of important roles in biological systems. Certain vitamins, for example, have quinone moieties (e.g., vitamin K) or are derived from such structures (e.g., vitamin E). Ubiquinones also represent an important class of quinone derived compounds. Ubiquinones play a critical function in the production of cellular ATP, serving as electron carriers in the respiratory chain. Furthermore, ubiquinones are lipophilic antioxidants that are capable of regenerating other antioxidants such as ascorbate and tocopherols.
Although many quinone derived compounds are naturally produced by the human body, they are often produced at levels lower than are required for optimal cell function. Accordingly, they must be obtained through the diet or by other means. There is a rapidly growing market for nutritional supplements and other products containing quinone derived compounds. Improved systems for enabling cost effective production, isolation, and/or formulation of such compounds are needed to effectively meet the growing demand.